


and I'm dizzy on dreams

by slashfanatic22



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Play, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Tyler, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashfanatic22/pseuds/slashfanatic22
Summary: Little Tyler has a nightmare





	and I'm dizzy on dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babypilots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypilots/gifts).



> this is something super self-indulgent I wrote at like 3am because I love @babypilots little!tyler series so much (so go read their stuff its so cute!!)

          Josh wakes up suddenly in the dead of night, hotel alarm clock flashing 2:27 in red as he rubs at his eyes, trying to figure out what woke him up. A muffled whimpering can be heard coming from the other side of the bed and Josh blinks blearily.

          “Ty?” He croaks out, voice rough from sleep, and suddenly he has a crying Tyler attached to his side. Josh’s heart jumps in his chest. “What’s wrong, baby boy?” He asks, reaching down to rub Tyler’s back.

           “M-Mommy, m-m-Mommy!” Tyler cries into Josh’s shoulder and Josh frowns, brain still struggling to wake up. Tyler doesn’t offer any more explanation and Josh sighs, shifting so he can hug his boy tight.

          “Shh, you need to calm down, baby. It’s okay, Daddy’s here” He says soft and soothing, rubbing Tyler’s back and petting over his hair, until the little has calmed down a bit. He leans back, looking down at Tyler, concerned.

          “Can you tell me what’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream?” Josh asks. Tyler nods miserably. 

          “M-Mommy fell” He says and Josh gently thumbs away his tears.

          “Mommy fell and got hurt in your dream?” He asks and Tyler’s face crumbles. 

          “Mommy!” He wails, tears starting to roll down his cheeks again. Josh winces before hugging him close again. 

          “Ty, shhh, it’s okay! Mommy’s fine, I promise” Josh says trying to calm Tyler down again, but his words just make the little cry harder. “No, no, no! It’s okay, baby boy, don’t cry! It’s okay!” Josh says, kissing the top of Tyler’s head.

          Josh thinks hard, stroking the distraught little’s back, before he says, “Hey, Ty, sweetie, why don’t we call Mommy? Would that make you feel better?” He asks and Tyler hiccups. 

          “Mommy?” He asks, looking up at Josh with red, puffy eyes, and Josh nods, kissing his forehead.

          “Yeah, lets call Mommy” Josh says, helping Tyler sit up with him, and grabbing Tyler’s stuffie. “Here, Bear can cuddle with you while I try and get Mommy on the phone” He says, pressing the teddy bear into Tyler’s willing arms. The little hugs his bear tight and buries his face in it, peeking his head out only to watch his Daddy lean over and grab his phone. Josh squints at the bright screen and taps Jenna’s name to facetime her. It rings for what feels like forever before Jenna’s face appears and Josh breathes a sigh of relief. She looks tired, they obviously woke her up, hair in a messy bun, rumpled from sleep, and blinking at the bright screen. 

          “J? Ty?” She says sleepily, yawning and Tyler cries “Mommy!” and grabs the phone out of Josh’s hands, before Josh can even do anything.

          “Tyler! Be careful-” Josh says warningly, but relaxes as Jenna’s voice comes through the phone. “Ty, sweetheart, what’s wrong! You look like you’ve been crying” She says and Josh leans into frame. 

          “Sorry we woke you up” He says, watching as she yawns again while waving him off, “He had a nightmare where you got hurt. He is  _ very _ upset” He tells her as Tyler sniffles, still clutching his bear under his arm.

          “Aw, my poor baby. It was just a bad dream, sweetie, see?” She says holding up her hands and wiggling her fingers at him. “I’m fine!” She says and Tyler studies her intently for a few seconds before he gives her a tiny nod. Jenna tilts her head, smiling brightly at him. 

          “Better now, right? Mommy’s fine and you have your Daddy Joshie and Mr. Bear there with you” She says and Tyler nods again, leaning against Josh. “Now, can you give Mommy a smile?” She asks and Tyler gives her a shy smile before ducking his head into his bear, mouthing the soft fabric. “There’s my good boy!” She praises and Tyler blushes, peeking out to look at her. Josh nods to her gratefully and she winks at him.

          “Miss you, Mommy” Tyler mumbles and Jenna’s smile dims slightly. “I miss you too, sweetheart! Both of you. So much” She says and Josh smiles at her. 

          “We’ll be back soon, I promise.” He says softly and Jenna laughs. 

          “That’s a promise I’ll hold you to, J!” She says and Josh nods, running his fingers through Tyler’s hair. Tyler listens to his Mommy and Daddy talk quietly for a while before he yawns into his bear, pulling their focus back to him. 

          “Ty, sweetie, I’m gonna let you get back to sleep” Jenna says and Tyler starts to whine but Jenna cuts him off. “Little boys need their sleep. It’s important.” She says, “So have Daddy get you your paci and snuggle up with him and Mr. Bear, okay?” She says. Tyler pouts and agrees reluctantly.

          “Okay, Mommy” He says quietly, hugging his bear close, and Jenna smiles at him. 

          “Good boy” She says softly, “I’ll see you soon. I love you. Goodnight Ty. Goodnight J” She says and Josh says goodbye as Tyler leans forward a little and kisses the screen. 

          “Goodnight Mommy. I love you” He whispers. Jenna blows him a kiss and waves before the call ends and the screen goes blank. Tyler looks crestfallen and Josh sighs, kissing the top of his head. 

          “Okay, time for pacifier and sleepytimes. Mommy’s orders” He says, leaning back to blindly reach for where he put Tyler’s pacifier on their nightstand. He just gets his fingers around it when Tyler turns to cuddle into him, one arm still holding his bear. Josh blinks down at him and Tyler is looking up at him with big, sad eyes. Josh swallows hard and leans forward to kiss him on the forehead.

          “I miss Mommy too, sweetheart. We’ll see her soon- in two or three days, remember?” He says, bringing his hand down to offer Tyler his pacifier. Tyler hesitates before he seems to remember Jenna’s words and then parts his lips. Josh slips the paci in and Tyler starts suckling it instantly, his whole body relaxing. 

          “There we go. There’s my baby boy” Josh coos down at him, trailing his fingers up and down his side in a comforting motion. They stay like that for a little while before Tyler’s eyelids start to flutter and Josh hums, chest warm and content.

          “You just go to sleep, baby boy. Daddy’s will protect you from any bad dreams” He says softly and Tyler makes a tiny mewling sound around his pacifier. Josh nuzzles him affectionately as Tyler’s eyes drift closed and he completely relaxes against his Daddy, slipping into dreamworld as his Daddy yawns and looks towards the clock. The numbers don’t even register before Josh is asleep again too.


End file.
